


Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay comes out to herself and the important people in her life. Takes place around episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

Lindsay started questioning her sexuality after she crashed the station wagon. After being cut off from the world, she spent a lot more time with her thoughts. At first, the idea of not being straight really freaked her out. That was something other people were, not her. She wasn't straight because she randomly found girls attractive; she wasn't a lesbian either because during the brief relationship she'd had with Nick, her feeling were true.

When Lindsay learned about the word bisexual, she could have cried with joy. It took almost a month for her to really come to terms with her bisexuality. When she was able to admit it to herself, she decided that she was ready to come out to people.

Telling her friends wasn't so bad. The freaks accepted her and kept the knowledge inside their friend group. Lindsay knew that if she was still close with Millie, coming out would've been disastrous.

Telling Sam was kind of different. He was shocked at first, but he too accepted her. When she begged him not to tell their parents, he obliged. Lindsay decided it was best if they were kept in the dark about this one.

Neal and Bill eventually found out. They didn't make it a big deal either. 

Even though Lindsay was still by and large in the closet, it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her friends, her brother, and her brother's friends supported her. At the end of the day, that was all she really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
